


Daisies and Carnations

by Midori_Fuse



Category: Omens of Asqara
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language of Flowers, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Fuse/pseuds/Midori_Fuse
Summary: Mary picks daisies and accidentally bumps into someone when she does.
Relationships: Mary Nava & Eleanor Greydon, Mary Nava/Noya of Eden
Comments: 1





	Daisies and Carnations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDrarryDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/gifts).



> For the most ~~annoying~~ ~~beautiful~~ ~~amazing~~ snek-ish ~~demon~~ being I know.
> 
> For the record…  
> Is this in character? Probably not.
> 
> Do I adore these characters? Yes.
> 
> Will I continue to enjoy them, ooc or not? Absolutely. You did this to yourself, love.
> 
> Have a wonderful day! <3

The harsh sun shone down on Mary’s dark head of hair. The gentle breeze blowing through the fields was barely enough to conceal its bite. She glanced up once more, before returning to the task before her: picking daisies.

As the young girl sat, joining together daisy after daisy in a giant chain, she watched the field of white daises bend and billow in the midmorning breeze. So entranced by the familiar sights and sounds around her, she barely noticed the sound of footsteps until they were right in front of her.

“Why do you only ever pick the daises?” a voice asked above Mary, startling her out of her trance. When Mary didn’t respond the girl continued, “I’ve been watching you, and I think I’ve only ever seen you take a different flower once.”

“You’ve been- watching me?”

“Oh no, please not like that,” she hurried to assure, hands frantically waving in front of her. “Don’t misunderstand. This is my family’s farm. My house is just over the hill,” she said gesturing to the top of the hill.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I- didn’t realise someone owned these lands. I’ll- I’ll just be going then,” Mary said, practically jumping up before brushing herself off as she made to go.

“No. No, please. Please don’t go,” the girl cried, grabbing a hold of Mary’s wrist. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I just wanted to know your name.”

“My… name?”

“Yes! I’m Ella by the way. Ella Greydon,” the girl, Ella, grinned, her smile stretching for ear to ear.

“… Mary.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mary,” Ella grinned. Mary just watched her murmuring something that could have sounded like an agreement in response. “So, Mary, why do you only ever weave chains of daisies?”

“They’re-” Mary took a breath, “-they’re her favourites.”

“Ooh well don’t you look smitten,” Ella smirked as Mary blushed. “Well, you’ll have to introduce me sometime-”

“Eleanor! Eleanor where have you gotten to now?” a voice called out, halting the young girl’s excited prattling.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I have to go,” she said started to back away. “That’s my father, but I’ll see you again, won’t I? You’ll have to let me meet this girl, see if she is worthy of you-”

“Eleanor!” the voice called again.

“I’m coming! Well, goodbye Mary. It was lovely meeting you,” she smiled, and then turned, her lithe figure quickly disappearing over the hilltop.

“… Goodbye, Ella,” Mary mumbled, still somewhat in shock over the entire exchange.

\------------------------

“Mary!” the girl called the next day, bouncing towards her. “Mary!” Mary didn’t look up. The flowers around her were dazzling and white in the bright midmorning sun. There were so many of them. “ _Mary_!”

“What is it, Ella?” she sighed.

“Finally! I thought you’d gone deaf, or maybe died,” she laughed, at which Mary couldn’t help but smile at with a small smile. 

The next week Ella didn’t appear, so Mary was left to her wonderings. It was peaceful, and lonely. She shook her head, willing such thoughts away, but it was too late. It hardly mattered. It wasn’t as though they were friends. Her apparent lack of living companions wasn’t society’s burden to bear. It was hers, and she had been living with it for so long now… it shouldn’t have mattered. So why did it?

Several weeks had passed by before Mary heard a shrill voice call out, and she almost wished she could turn back time, almost. 

“ _Mary_!” She sighed.

“Good morning, Ella,” she said, straightening as she turned to the girl who was now… half running and half rolling towards her.

“So, will you take me to meet her today?”

“I don’t think that’s such a-”

“Come on. Pretty please.”

“No, sorry.” The girl pouted but kept her peace otherwise. 

The rest of the morning passed quickly, barely a word was said between to two.

Getting up, Mary brushed herself off to leave, a fresh wreath between her fingers. Ella said nothing as she left simply waving her off with a smile. It was unusual but Mary brushed it off. It wasn’t really her problem. 

The path through Eden was familiar. The same one she had been walking for a little under two years now. She didn’t know how it had already been so long, but at the same time… it felt like it had been a lifetime ago since they had all been together. Nothing had been the same since. Tate was… Tate was struggling, but he was making it through one day at a time. Mary was worried for him, but there wasn’t much she could do. It wasn’t as though she didn’t understand at least some of what he was going through, and that wasn’t something you just got over. It had almost been a year, but she could still see Noya’s hazel eyes sparkling with delight. Her voice was starting to fade from Mary’s memory though, and that hurt worse.

As her mind wandered, Mary reached the end of the last grove before the field of Queen Anne’s Lace, and made her way towards the center, where on old weeping willow which overlooked Noya’s parents’ graves. She and Tate had made a headstone for Noya there beside her parents, where she could finally lay at rest, if only in memory. 

Her footsteps slowed as she approached, gently easing her away around the numerous white blossoms surrounding her. Her breath became a little shaky as she approached, the flowers in her hands trembling in her grip. It wasn’t supposed to hurt like this. It wasn’t supposed to still hurt. It had been months. Wasn’t life supposed to move on? Wasn’t the pain supposed to ease? She took a breath.

“Hi Noya. How are you doing? I know you aren’t really here, but I hope you are happy,” she said one corner of her mouth rising as she continued, “but not resting. You were never the type to take anything lying down. I think you’d get to bored. Everything is okay, mostly. Tate is still struggling. He didn’t… hasn’t taken things well. I’m worried about him Noy. I just don’t know what to do.” She closed her eyes for a moment as she took a breath. “I’m worried about Granpa Roye. He’s… not doing great. I don’t know if he will make it through another winter, and I don’t know if Tate can go throw that again, I just- I wish you were here Noy, and-”

A crack sounded out from behind her startling the raven out of her reverie. She turned, and there stood… Ella? The girl had her eyes closed almost flinching at the sound she had just made, not to mention being discovered. 

“Mary, I’m so sorry. But before you say anything, I just- I didn’t know and I am so sorry, I really didn’t mean to intrude-”

“What are you doing here?” Mary asked, her voice harsh. Ella stood before Mary, the freshly weaved wreath of daises softly splayed out on the earth of Noya’s grave. 

“I came to apologise. I didn’t realise- I wasn’t thinking- I’m sorry, Mary. I understand if you hate me, and don’t want to see me, but I wanted to leave these here for her,” she said, holding a small bouquet of white carnations between her nervous hands. 

Mary said nothing as Ella walked around her to place the bouquet, nor when Ella glanced at her once more as she left. Mary simply watched her go, the tears at the corners of her eyes starting to blur the departing figure. 

“Noya… I don’t know what to do. It used to be so much simpler when it was the four of us against the world. It used to be…” Well it didn’t matter anymore, did it? The past was gone, and the sounds of hurried footsteps, that was the present. There was no point dwelling on a past that could never be again. 

The next day she went back to the field for the first time since Ella had trailed her, but the brunette wasn’t there. She wasn’t there the next day either, or the day after that. A week later and still there was nothing. So, irony aside, she walked the winding trail up to Ella’s house. She was reasonably familiar with it, if only because she had seen the young girl walk it so many times.

It didn’t take long before she had rounded the top of the hill and was able to see a small cabin, the girl in question sitting idly on one of the lower branches in the tree nearest her home.

“I haven’t seen you around lately,” Mary commented, nearly startling the girl out of the tree, her head shooting around, gluing themselves to Mary’s figure as she inched closer. 

“I thought it might not be wise…” the girl edged.

“Hasn’t seemed to stop you before.”

“No, but before landed me in a place I shouldn’t have been.”

“I suppose, but you know our past can’t define our future. We all make mistakes.”

“I think stalking you to your… dead friend or girlfriend’s grave counts as a little more than a mistake, Mary.”

“But it only happened once. A mistake happens once, maybe twice, but beyond that… A mistake is a mistake Ella and you can’t expect to go through life without them or hide from people every time you think you might have crossed a line,” Mary said gently. Ella said nothing. “I’ll be at the field again tomorrow, if you want to join me. I wouldn’t recommend moping, but if you decide to… that’s on you,” she said finally, walking away. Still the girl kept her silence, simply watching.

Ella came back the next day.

\-------------------------

A month into the girls’ field meetings - many of which were spent in silence - the duo once again found themselves upon the sunny hill. The silence was heavy, but not uncomfortable. It simply was, each girl was lost in their own thoughts. Well, until the silence was broken by a quiet question.

“Why do you come here every day?”

“I’m not here every day,” Mary mumbled, as she continued picking daisies, paying little attention to the talkative girl beside her.

“Well I guess that was an exaggeration, but I wasn’t _that_ far off. You come here all the time.”

“It’s peaceful here. Well, at least, it used to be,” Mary said, throwing a crooked grin towards Ella, as she continued weaving. The brunette let out an indignant cry of surprise before throwing a handful of the daises at Mary, which only made her smile more, though it was bittersweet. They sat there a moment longer, neither speaking, just sitting and enjoying the day. 

“You really miss her, don’t you?” It took her a moment, and for second Ella thought she might not respond, but Mary took a breath, and finally spoke.

“Yeah,” Mary said softly, offering a small smile, but it was pained and a little wistful. “She meant a lot to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that happened...
> 
> Happy Birthday Evie! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
